Divination
by WhiteRabbbit92
Summary: A love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

I am the biproduct of a prostitute mother and her unknowingly making a 'transaction' with a kitsune, my dad. From the time I can remember she disliked me, I 'looked like my bastard father' she would say dismissively, sneering at my golden fox eyes and honey colored hair that contrasted her deep chocolate eyes and ink black tresses. Our differences were numerous, she could not handle my ability to see ghosts and spirits, nor could she handle my ability for future-sight, screaming wildly at me when I would announce when neighbors would die or when a storm would come upon our tiny seaside village. My mother left me when I was 11 at a road side tea house, I waited for her for hours until they shooed me out. I wandered for several days before coming to what I would now call my hometown, Konoha, seeing as my story really began there. My name is Hoshi, I have no other name to go by, I could not even tell you my mother's name.

I did not expect to be welcomed warmly by Konoha's residents, but that man Danzo wants me dead for sure. I could see him leering at me from across the room, maybe he was spiritually aware enough to see my ears and tail, then he really would kill me. The man who found me, Fugaku, seemed to be in my defense during this whole argument about whether I should be trusted. "She's a child, she didn't even try to run when we found her going through our compound." He said exchanging a dark look with the man Danzo who already hated me and seemed to hate Fugaku just as much. The old man who they referred to as 'Hokage', I believe he is the one in charge, stared at me sympathetically, as Danzo spoke "Nobody wants to house some half demon brat, we already have the Nine tails living here, isn't that enough!?" They all knew, impressive, they must not be regular humans like I had originally thought, they have encountered beings like myself before. "My wife and I will take her, she'll be my responsibility." Fugaku replied, I stared up at him in amazement, nobody had ever come to my aid before. The conversation roared on, but I blocked it all out, unable to break my gaze from this man who caught rummaging through trash bins looking for a scrap of food of any sort, and who was now fighting for my life. I remember telling Sauce this story in the hospital after it all happened, I felt it was good that he knew someone else was feeling the same void as he was.

The man Danzo was not pleased with the ultimate decision to let me stay in the village under the watch of the Uchiha clan. Mikoto, Fugue's wife loved me immediately, excited to have a girl to raise, even if it was a half demon. Sasuke, the five-year-old with coal black hair and eyes, stuck permanently to my side, until his older brother, Itachi was home. Itachi was my age and at first very secretive, as we became accustomed to one another, we became inseparable with Sasuke constantly toddling along after us. It all changed when he was promoted to ANBU captain at 13, he began to become withdrawn and I was too distracted trying to harness my abilities unable to handle the constant barrage of spirits, I needed to learn how to combat these things, I studied writings by Shaman and priests and began to experiment into the occult. I never told Sasuke that the night before the massacre, I had a vision about it in a dream, but had carelessly brushed it off. Sasuke and I were the only survivors of the Uchiha Massacre, somehow, I had managed to sustain an attack I shielded Sasuke from. I could not shield him from the reality that his brother had destroyed his entire clan in one single night, I could not shield him from his desire for vengeance, I stopped telling him my premonitions after that.

I became Sasuke's guardian, I didn't adopt him or anything but the Hokage determined that he would be more comfortable living with me than anyone else. He was no longer the jovial young boy running after his brother and I, he was hardened and unsmiling. I busted my ass for both of us, I was not treated as a regular shinobi regardless of going through the academy, and instead I was sent on missions to investigate and combat paranormal or demonic forces. These missions were dangerous and terrifying, and the worst part was I that I was alone in these places, no other individual in the village possessing my abilities. I also worked part-time in a local café, doing tea and palm reading for extra cash on the side. I took him out for gyoza the night before his exams to become a genin, something I wish I could have done more for him, but money was tight, so I had to save what I could.

"Order whatever you want, I had a busy and lucrative week!" I lied excitedly, I didn't want him to feel like he had to look over the prices before he ordered, it was a special occasion. "Pretty soon you won't have to do that, I'll make enough so you won't have to go to those places anymore." I smiled weakly, "It's not as bad as I make it out to be sometimes, I'm getting used to it." Another lie, wow I was on a roll tonight. "I remember becoming a genin" I said trying to lighten the mood "I was so nervous to take the exam, but it turned out to be not as hard as I thought." Yea, you may have had the unfair advantage of being able to see the answers to the exam in a vision, the justsus were what made you nervous, you were always more in tune with your spirit and demonic powers, never really bothering to work on chakra. The food was placed on the table and neither of you hesitated to dig in, "The Chunin exams, now those are a different story, but you'll come to that bridge eventually." I said through bites of pork and cabbage dumplings, I preferred Chinese dumpling, but these were excellent. "Hopefully I get into a good squad, no weaklings or anybody to drag me down." He said in an annoyed tone, I rolled my eyes as if they were even formidable at that age, it took time for most shinobi to attain their true strength. The only naturally gifted one, was one that I would not mention at this table for fear of triggering an outburst. "I am sure more than one person said that about me, I was not the most coordinated, but look at me now I'm a specialist!" Sasuke snickered and grabbed another gyoza with his chopsticks, "Is that what you're calling it now? The other day you were telling me that they're trying to kill you by sending you on those missions." Shit, he remembers everything, "Everyone gets frustrated with their jobs." I shrugged, and we finished the meal.

Sasuke as I had foreseen ended up in Group 7 with the boy harboring the nine tails named Naruto, and a girl Sasuke had no idea was in love with him named Sakura. Hatake Kakashi was their squad leader, I had only spoken to him a few times when handing in reports on missions to the Hokage, he seemed more interested in ogling my breasts than having a conversation with me. I was always home cooking dinner of some sort to hear about the various missions they had gone on, his defeat of the demon brothers and the awakening of his Sharingan, I noticed he was beginning to warm up to his teammates. Everything was going great until he came back, it was like the massacre had happened all over again, you are standing in between Sasuke and Itachi in defense, but this time you were also fighting for Naruto who they intended to capture. Itachi proved to be too strong for you, slamming you to the ground as Sasuke was unable to intervene. Itachi slung you over his shoulder, you were awake enough to hear Sasuke screaming in protest, "I will take everything from you and then maybe you won't be so weak." Itachi spat before you passed out.

"We should have just gotten the nine tails, what do we need with this half breed woman?" You could hear the raspy voice of Kisame, Itachi's aquatic partner. Itachi remained silent, staring into the small fire they had setup in the middle of their camp, where they had 'considerately' tied you to a tree, you could feel bandages on some of the injuries you acquired from Itachi's attacks, "She's awake." Kisame announced noticing you struggling against your restraints lightly, not trying to irritate any of the broken ribs or bruises. Itachi's eyes fell on you, he had known you had been awake the whole time, he had a knack for that, sometimes you wondered if he was better at seeing the future than you were. "I think we need more firewood." Itachi said staring directly at Kisame, hoping he would get the hint to leave us alone, a smirk spread across his face as he turned to walk off into the woods. Itachi waited until he could no longer hear the faint footsteps, he moved to stand in front of me. "It has been a while, Hoshi." I could feel his hand cup my chin forcing me to look up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is Sasuke ok?" I asked ignoring Itachi's remark, I could see his eyes narrow in an irritated gesture. "He's alive if that's what you mean." He retorted, what did he expect? I'd only been cleaning up the mess he created by taking care of his younger brother, who by no means was easy. I remember how combative he had been with me, telling me to leave that I had no business taking care of him, how I was not an Uchiha, I snapped when he said the last bit. "Your damn right I'm not an Uchiha, but I'm all you have right now, and you are all I have, so stop trying to act like you're the only one here who has ever felt like they lost everything!" After that he went easier on me, stopped being so argumentative, at least with me. Now I was just happy it was me tied to a tree and not Sasuke, he carried a surname and a lineage, I was merely the half-blooded child of a prostitute, his life held more worth. "Good." I relaxed my body into the ropes, they dug in "Itachi, I cannot fight you or outrun you, please cut me out of these damn ropes." Itachi swiftly dragged a kunai behind you releasing you from the tree you were restrained to. Before I could take my first step I was slammed back into the tree, wincing at the force, I stared at Itachi who was pinning me to the tree with the same kunai now placed to my throat.

"If your going to kill me just do it." I said exhausted, I did not want to be toyed around with, I was in pain and I was tired, and I wanted it to just end already. I had said the same thing the night of the massacre when I had been in a similar state hovering over an unconscious Sasuke. I could see in his eyes the inner turmoil, maybe he wanted to kill me, but had some greater need for me down the road. I felt him lower the kunai, still maintaining the pressure that was keeping me pinned. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it back there in front of him." His hot breath in my ear made me shudder, a foreign heat erupted in my groin, I had never been this close to a man, and that's what Itachi had become. I became fully aware of the situation I was in when I felt a hardness in between his legs push into my thigh. "I have a different purpose for you now."

I had walked in on my mother with various men several times, but they were always under a thick tama mat, I could hear them though and was forced to imagine. Other than that, I had no idea what sex was until I met Jirayia-sensei and he showed me his various 'novels', he commented on how I was the only female who had not blushed after the first paragraph. Instead of blushing, I read through them thoroughly. I could have never understood what the big deal was, why someone would pay someone for sex, or why someone would go through the hassle of writing a whole series of books on it. I could not understand until this moment. It hurt at first when he pushed into me, I winced, and he looked pleased that no one else had touched me before. "Good girl." He had muttered a proceeded to move in and out of me at a steady pace, all the while kissing my breasts and neck. I had what the books had described as an orgasm, and not just one but several following, that's when I realized why people love sex. I was panting in exhaustion by the time he released inside of me, and pulled out panting next to me, his Akatsuki jacket draped over the both of us.

"Aren't your worried your partner will come back?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence that had ensued. "He's probably staying at an inn in the closest village, he got the point." Itachi yawned rolling over and pulling me to him possessively. "This is just all very strange to me right now, I want to be mad at you, but something tells me I can't." I muttered staring directly at the man I had once thought I had known, he grinned lightly "Mad? You seemed to be enjoying yourself." I shook my head, "You know what I am talking about." He seemed as though he didn't want to talk about it, strange for an S-Rank criminal, usually they were more eager to tell you about all their gruesome acts.


End file.
